The Choice
by KricketWilliams
Summary: After being confronted by the men in her life, Garcia finds that she needs to make a choice. A three-shot based on photo speculations from 7.13. As usual, I don't own a thing.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: This is based on the sneak peak of Morgan in Garcia's apartment in the towel, and chats about it with Harleyzgirl and Sangreal7. An interesting fact: we wrote at the same time..and came up with similar scenarios (Morgan and the car, etc.)...Proving yet again, great minds think alike...Just an idea...and providing some requested angst... _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Derek swore under his breath as his hand slipped, busting up his knuckles yet again on Esther's axle. He'd been under Penelope's car for the greater part of four hours for a job that originally was going to take about half that time. He was covered in grease, his hands were sore, and he couldn't have been happier.

Like a lot of other men his age, he liked to tinker with cars. It was something he'd done with his dad before he'd passed away. On a late Saturday evening, they'd head out to the garage—"Just us two men," he'd say—and start putzing around with the Morgan family station wagon. It was something that had never left him and was quite useful.

Yesterday at work, when Derek had stopped in her lair for his morning tease, Penelope had mentioned that her car was making funny noises...

"_What kind of noises, Baby Girl?"_

"_You know," she replied. "The squealy, whistly, whiny kind of noises that cars make sometimes."_

_He shook his head. "Baby, they're not supposed to make those noises."_

_She nodded rapidly, but looked unconcerned as she went back to her typing. "Oh, I know. I'll get it looked at next week."_

"_Uh uh," he argued. "No way. That could be dangerous. I'm not letting you go the whole weekend without me checking it out."_

_She shot him a sheepish look. "Can I at least drive Esther home?"_

"_Straight home, Penelope," he ordered. "I'm serious."_

_Rolling her eyes, she went back to typing. "Really, Hot Stuff. Sometimes, you're too much of a worry wart. How bad can it be?"_

It turned out to be awful, as was what happened a lot of times to older cars. Both sets of brake pads had been worn down to nickel width, and her timing belt was thin and ready to snap. The pads were a breeze—he could do those in his sleep—but the timing belt required some dissembling and hands far smaller than his to maneuver without injury.

A shadow was cast over him, along with a delightful floral scent that was rather out of place among the heavy, overpowering smell of gasoline and grease. He looked to his left and saw a trim pair of ankles.

"How you doing under there, handsome?" she called out. He could hear the distinct sound of ice chinking in a glass.

Derek rolled out on his creeper that he'd brought with him to Penelope's apartment. Sure enough, she was holding a glass of something wet and refreshing in her hands, complete with a little umbrella attached on top.

"Thanks," he said as she handed the drink to him. He chugged down half of the homemade cherry cola, burped from the bubbles, and then wiped his cheek that tickled slightly from running grease. "Almost done, and then I will be out of your hair, sugar."

"Like I mind you being in my hair," she chided. "You're absolutely filthy, you know."

Derek shrugged. "I'll clean up when I get home."

"You can't go back in your car like that," she said, positively aghast. "Why don't you use my shower and get cleaned up?"

With the caked on grime making him feel the urge to scratch, he answered, "I think I'll take you up on that, sweetheart."

She smiled brilliantly. "I'll take your go bag up from your car so you have a fresh change of clothes."

"Thanks, momma," he said, laying down and scooting back under her car to finish the job.

"Thank you," he heard her tease. "It's not every day a girl gets a naked chocolate god in her shower."

He was grinning as he tightened a bolt. "Crazy girl…"

* * *

><p>Penelope had only a few minutes to get her apartment tidied up a bit for Derek's arrival. She felt a thrill of anticipation, excitement pouring through her veins. It was silly, really. Derek had been in her apartment a million times before, and he never seemed to care if it was messy or not, but still…she wanted it to look nice.<p>

A moment later, he stepped inside and started taking off his shoes. "All done."

"Oh, good," she said, watching as he peeled his t-shirt off and used it to wipe the grime off his face.

Lord, the man was beautiful! Chiseled like a statue, each muscle tight and defined. She could feel her fingertips tingle with the urge to touch him.

"The..." She had to pause to swallow saliva. "The bathroom is ready for you." She swallowed again, her voice sounding crazy husky to herself. "I...I put a towel out for you."

Derek shot her a dazzling, knowing grin. She knew he was well aware of the effect he had on women.

"Thanks, baby," he said, touching her cheek with his finger as he passed by.

"Ewww! Don't touch, grease monkey!" she answered back, the tingles on her cheek spreading as she heard his retreating chuckle.

Penelope sat down on her couch and listened as water the water turned on in the bathroom seconds later. That meant that he was naked now, probably starting to soap away the grease and dirt that had accumulated.

Closing her eyes, she thought about what he was doing. He'd probably started soaping his hands and his face, using her bar of hand-milled, specialty soap she'd bought a month ago. He'd probably chuckled at the bubble gum scent, thinking that only she would buy something like that.

He'd move to his neck next, along with his powerful shoulders and arms, brushing over each curve and valley, cleaning the face of the lion tattooed on his deltoid. He wouldn't notice how imminently touchable he was, how his muscles and skin begged to be touched.

The water and the suds would splash over his powerful pectorals as he soaped his chest, sluicing down over his perfectly defined abdomen. Maybe even a few soap bubbles would get trapped in his belly button, before rolling down to the trail of hair that bisected his flat lower stomach.

Penelope could feel her breath coming faster, her face heating as she imagined the next part. Thick and long, even in its resting state, he'd begin to clean his cock. Starting from the nest of black curls at the base, he'd wrap his fingers around his cock in a serviceable way, stroking back and forth, his touch not as delicate as hers would be.

Swallowing hard, she suddenly imagined herself in the shower with him, naked, her fingers intertwining with his as they stoked back and forth. She could feel him lengthening, pulsing with life under her fingers, the pant of his breath stirring her hair as they both watched their movements.

"Oh, yeah, like that," he'd groan, removing his hand to let her do the work. His voice would become hoarse and husky, echoing in her bath chamber, as he grunted in satisfaction while she worked her fingers over the tip, her thumb brushing against the sensitive skin underneath the crown.

But she wouldn't be content just doing that. Oh, no. In a dream come true, she'd drop to her knees, looking up at him as the cooling water splashed against his shoulders. She'd stick her tongue out, like a spoiled girl with a lollypop, and give a few teasing licks, tasting his salty sweet male musk, before settling her mouth more firmly on—

"Penelope?" a familiar voice called.

Penelope's eyes flew open in alarm and panic, and she quickly jumped to her feet. "Kevin! H-How did you get in?"

Her boyfriend shot her a quirky half-smirk. "Ah...the door was open?"

Trying to slow down her still rapidly beating heart, she asked, "Why are you here?"

"I came over to apologize because we were fighting, and the door was open, and—Penelope, what were you doing?" he asked, giving her a suspicious eye.

"Nothing," she said quickly, sounding guilty to her own ears. She knew she was blushing red—she could feel the trademark heat in her cheeks—and had probably looked as turned on as she felt.

His lips twisted again in an almost amused smile. "You sure don't look like it was nothing..."

"I swear, it wasn't anything—"

"Baby Girl, where'd you put my go bag?"

Both Kevin and Penelope turned to see Morgan standing in her hallway, wearing nothing but a towel. A cold feeling of dread, one that told her that her entire life was about to change, washed over her and made her sweat. That was ironic, since she was frozen, incapable of any movement. In fact, all three of them seemed stuck, a moment in time none of them would ever forget.

Surprisingly, out of the three of them, Kevin reacted first. She watched as he stiffened, his eyes widened in shock and dismay, and his lips pursed like he'd sucked a lemon.

Two seconds later, he turned and was gone.

"Penelope," Derek said softly, an unreadable expression on his face. He didn't say anything else; it was like he was waiting for her response.

Staring at him, she thought of a million things, each of them causing her gut to churn and her head to ache worse than it already did. She realized at that moment, she had a choice to make.

Did she chase after her long-term boyfriend or did she stay put and choose the dream of Derek sweeping her into his arms and telling her that in the shower, he'd dreamed of her, too? Did she take someone with flaws and imperfections, just like she had, or did she choose someone carved by a master sculptor and expect him to want her, too? Did she take a sure thing and throw it away for what might never be?

Choices.

Fact or fiction.

Reality or fantasy.

Kevin or Derek.

With one last, longing glance at her dream man, she turned and ran out her door toward something real, shouting, "Kevin, wait!"

It didn't matter; he was already long gone.

Stepping back inside, she saw that Morgan was nowhere to be seen, either.

Tears stung Penelope's eyes as she leaned against her door, trying to make sense of the dual sense of loss...of what was and what would never be.

She knew the second hurt infinitely more.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Thanks so much for the reviews! I know that I am posting so fast...Please forgive my speediness! I just couldn't wait; I love this chapter..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Penelope leaned against her door, the hot sting of tears burning her eyes and yet refusing to overflow and allow her some release. It seemed fitting. She deserved what had happened today, but she didn't deserve to cry. For nearly four years, she'd been playing with fire. She knew it; deep down, she knew Kevin had known it. His reaction wouldn't have been so volatile if he hadn't had a clue about how she really felt about Morgan.

Tempting fate was something Penelope was good at. It wasn't something she enjoyed doing, but she was excellent at playing that game. Years ago, before she'd joined the FBI, she'd known better than to break into the secure CIA system. However, she'd been young, cocky, and so sure of her computer skills, she felt the risk was worth the thrill at the time. Now, as she aged, she didn't take as many risks with her skills. She'd matured…and she didn't want to go to jail or jeopardize her relationship with the FBI or her life with the BAU.

She couldn't say the same about her personal relationships. She'd ruined a perfectly decent relationship, all because of stupid daydreams of things that would never be.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to clear her mind and to stop castigating herself. She heard the creaking of a floor board and opened her eyes.

"I know I should apologize for what happened," Derek said, clad in his jeans and his gray t-shirt now, the fabric sticking in some areas to show that he'd hastily dressed, "but I am not going to."

That was the wrong thing to say. She glared at him. "I know you don't care that much for Kevin, but I do. Now I've ruined everything, and—"

"You didn't ruin a damned thing," he interrupted. "Lynch did that himself. "

"How?"

She noticed now that Derek was angry. He looked quite furious at the whole situation, which didn't surprise her too much. He was her ultimate champion—even when she didn't deserve it.

"He didn't even bother to give you a chance to explain," Derek said, shaking his head in disbelief. "Not only that, he didn't stop when you went running after him."

She shot him a look with both eyebrows raised. "Would you have let me explain in that situation?"

"If it was you?" he asked, eyebrow arched at her. "Hell, yes."

Scoffing, she said, "Hot Stuff, you standing there mostly naked is pretty damning."

"Bullshit," he snapped, stepping closer to her and taking her arms in his hands. "I know you, Penelope. I know what kind of person you are. You aren't the kind that would sleep around, regardless of the temptation. I _know_ you, baby…and being your lover for the past four years, he should, too."

Biting her bottom lip, Penelope looked into his eyes and felt her heart swell with love. The words he said, she knew they were true. He was really something else, her Derek.

"Thank you," she answered, a warm smile beginning on her lips.

"Don't thank me yet," he said, narrowing his eyes at her. "I'm not done."

She blinked. "What's wrong?"

"_You_ are what's wrong," he replied. "What in the hell were you thinking, running after Lynch's sorry ass? The Penelope I know and love, the goddess that I cherish, is the kind that _demands _an audience. She'd never be the kind of woman that would run after a damn fool who doesn't want to listen to her."

To add insult to injury, he shook his head, slowly, like he was immensely disappointed in her.

"What was I supposed to do?" she cried. "I tried—"

He put his finger against her lips to silence her. "What you were supposed to do is have some respect for yourself, and for our friendship, and let him go."

Penelope hung her head. Again, there was nothing she could say to that. He was right, and yet, she was scared. She didn't want to be alone. Any boyfriend, even one that didn't understand her like Derek did, was better than none at all.

"I was scared," she whispered.

"Of what?" he murmured, cupping her chin with one long fingered hand and raising her gaze to meet his.

The tears that had evaded her began to fall. "I don't want to be alone, Derek. I've been alone far too much in my life."

"Baby Girl, you're never alone," he answered, stroking a tear away with the pad of his thumb. "You always have me."

Her heart swelled and then collapsed again. She reached up and patted his cheek in a patronizing manner. "I know, angelfish, and I appreciate it, but Momma needs some stuff you can't give me."

He chuckled. "Sex, huh?"

She grinned in response. "A girl's got needs…"

He mirrored her with his million watt grin. "Just ask, sweetness, and I'm here."

She nearly laughed again, but held back. Behind that grin of his, there was a serious glint to his eyes. Her body pulsed, and she shivered in reaction at the thought of sleeping with Derek, but deep down, she knew she couldn't do that. She'd lose all that she had left of her heart to Derek if she made love to him; it was the only part of her he didn't already own.

So, she shrugged nonchalantly. "Thanks, Hot Stuff, but I'm not a casual sex kind of girl."

Catching her hand before she could turn away from him, he replied, "Baby, don't you think I know that? I already said I know you."

"Derek," she whispered, confused and excited at the same time, "what are you saying?"

"What I am saying," he said, bringing her hand to his mouth and kissing it lightly, "is that I want you to ask me. Ask me for more than just my friendship. Take a chance on me."

She stared at him, her eyes wide, her mouth open in total surprise and shock. She couldn't speak, couldn't even breathe. Her heartbeat accelerated, pounding so hard, she could feel her chest vibrate. Or maybe she was still shivering in anticipation? Everything in her was so messed up, she couldn't make sense of it.

"Come on, baby…ask me," he coaxed, giving her another one of his delicious grins. "I can see it in your eyes…I know you want to. I think you've always wanted to…like I've always wanted to ask, too."

Did he mean he just wanted to have sex with her? His husky, tender tone didn't sound like he meant just sex, but maybe she was dreaming…she'd wanted this, wanted him for so long, she could be fabricating a fairy tale in her head.

He took her moment of hesitancy and tugged her into his embrace so she was pressed hard against that chest she'd drooled over so many times, his unique scent and the smell of bubble gum rising and teasing her.

"Ask me, sugar. Ask me to make love to you…ask me to be your man," he said, bringing his hands to cup her face. The deep, liquid warmth shining in his eyes spoke of a love so deep and strong, it took her breath away. "Because if you do, you'll find out that no other man is ever going to love you like I do."

Words were no longer necessary. That look he had sent joy radiating throughout every pore of her body. Love surged in her veins and made her feel truly alive. It was remarkable—all of her dreams were coming true; she just needed to reach for them.

So, girl genius that she was, she did.

"Derek, will you make love to me?" she asked, lowering her gaze to his chest. She started tracing heart patterns on his shirt with her fingertip. "I think you should…"

She could feel his heartbeat, and his chuckle, resonating in his chest. "I should, hmm?"

"Mmm hmm," she said, flattening her palm on his chest and bringing her eyes up to meet his. "Because no other woman is ever going to love you like I do."

"Oh, baby," he murmured, and then lowered his mouth to hers.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Thanks so much for the reviews!...And we have one more story all done! Next one is coming PDQ (pretty dang quick), so keep your eyes on your inboxes. Lots of love, KricketWilliams_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

With a thrilling promise of what was to come in his eyes, Derek smiled softly and lowered his mouth to hers. His kiss was soft, perfect, as he coaxed her into opening her mouth so that she could drink him in. Penelope shivered at the contact of his tongue against hers, just the gentlest amount, teasing, testing, and making her yearn for more.

Curling her fingertips into the still damp fabric of his t-shirt, she tried to tug him closer, tried to urge him down more to her level so that he could fill this burning ache her entire body was saturated with. Everywhere she wanted him—her fingers, her breasts, her toes, her mouth…oh, especially her mouth! Never had she felt such longing for someone standing only a breath away.

Within the next heartbeat, he lowered his hands from her face to her bottom, lifting her off her feet as he began a deeper exploration with his kiss. Penelope felt like she'd been hit with a tidal wave of lust, tingling over her, swamping her with heady wetness as she clung to him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing her breasts against his solid chest, her soft tummy against his sculpted abs, and the juncture between her legs against the insistent bulge between his.

There was a poetry to the kiss, to their movements together. She yielded to his demands, and he gave back to her greedy requests before she even knew she was making them. A thought rolled through her head: _Derek doesn't kiss like other men._ It was almost unfair, the amount of skill he had in the kissing department. She'd been kissed hundreds of times in her life, but never like this, where she was being transported to a higher plane in her head and her heart.

A second later, she was _literally_ transported to a higher plane; Derek slid his hands down over the back of her thighs and lifted her, until she had no choice but to put her legs around his waist.

"Jeepers, you're strong!" she gasped against his mouth. She'd never had a lover that lifted her up more than an inch off the ground.

His response was a knowing smirk against her lips, before he started kissing her again, leisurely strolling with her through the beaded curtain into the bedroom. Once they reached the bed, he slowly lowered her to her feet, while simultaneously taking hold of the end of her floral gown.

"Arms up," he ordered, removing his lips from hers. As she stood dazed, he gave an impatient tug at the fabric gathered at her waist.

After doing as he bid, he made short work of her gown and then leaned back to survey her near nakedness. He swept his appreciative eyes over her black bra and didn't bother hiding his smile at her white cotton bikini panties with skating penguins all over them.

She put her chin up defiantly. "They were clean."

Tugging her slightly protesting form into his arms, he said, "They're perfect...just like you."

She smiled just before his mouth fastened on hers, fanning the flames again and making that primal need she felt come to the surface again. Like drums in a savannah, her blood thrummed through her veins, centering between her legs with lightening accuracy.

She was so dazed from his kisses, and he was moving so quickly. She only knew she missed the taste of his mouth as he moved to kiss her neck, trailing kisses down until he reached her collarbone. She moaned, leaning her head back to give him more room to devour her. Penelope didn't even recognize when he'd removed her bra until he touched her. White hot electricity shot through her as he fingered her nipple, drawing circles with his thumb before brushing back and forth.

"Beautiful," he murmured against her throat, the words vibrating and sending shivers down her spine. He brought both of his hands under her breasts, lifting them in his palms, and then leaned back to watch her erect nipples poke through his fingers as he cupped her them in his hands. "So fucking beautiful..."

"You are, too," she whispered, reaching for the edge of his shirt.

So many times, she'd longed to touch him, yet hadn't, knowing he was off limits. This morning was the pinnacle of her frustration come to life. She wasn't going to wait, not any longer.

"Arms up," she ordered in the same fashion that he had, getting a brilliant smile for her efforts. Since she was shorter than he was, she had a tougher time removing his shirt over his head. He helped her, causing the muscles in his chest to move in front of her invitingly.

Trailing her fingers over the hard vaulting of his ribs and then moving to the thick strength of his pecs, she traced and touched him, cupping her hands over his muscles. She leaned forward and placed kisses on each of his flat, satiny nipples, smiling when he shivered under her touch. Lowering her hands to the indentation of his waist, she tugged at his loose fitting jeans.

"I wish you were still wearing that towel," she said, looking down while she worked the button and zipper on his Levi's.

He leaned forward and placed a hot kiss on her temple. "I wish you were wearing nothing."

Penelope raised her eyes, a slight blush heating her cheeks. "I daydreamed about you this morning."

Both of his brows rose in surprise. "You did, huh?"

She nodded quickly and swallowed, at the same time another wash of heat flowed over her. "While you were in the shower..."

Wise man that he was, Derek caught on instantly what she had been thinking about. "Oh, sugar. You're gonna give your man a heart attack. I think I can only handle one dream come true at a time."

Standing on her tiptoes, she kissed his lips quickly. "I have faith in you," she teased, as she dropped to her knees in front of him, taking his jeans and his boxer briefs swiftly down with her.

He stood in front of her, his erection bobbing slightly from the movement of his clothes. She almost giggled; it was like it was waving _Hello_ to her. Mercy, he was beautiful! Every inch of him was worth worship. Hard, high, with only the slightest pleasure-enhancing curve, he made her mouth water.

She reached her hand up—she had seriously underestimated his erection in her daydream—wrapping as much as she could around it, and gave him a squeeze.

Derek closed his eyes as she nuzzled against him and then gave a soft kiss to the head, before giving a light lick to the opening at the top. He felt like fiery heat against her tongue, tasted salty and sweet, with a hint of his musk and bubble gum from her soap. Unable to wait a second longer, Penelope opened her mouth and took the head and his flared crown between her lips.

A groan exploded from Derek's mouth, and Penelope felt his body shake. He reached forward and gripped her head, but he didn't compel her forward or take her off. He wrapped his hands in her silky blonde hair, while she moved up and down on his shaft.

"That's enough," he guttered after a few moments. When she looked up at him, she saw that he had a somewhat sheepish smile. "The cold shower didn't help that much, sweetheart."

That made her pause for a second. "Cold shower?"

His grin grew more pronounced. "It's what you do to me, Baby Girl. Always."

She smiled, thinking even their fantasies were in harmony. She glanced up at him, winked, and then licked her lips, proceeding where she had left off before he stopped her.

"Oh, no, you little minx," he said, reaching his hands under her arms and tugging her to her feet. "You've had enough fun with me."

"Never," she whispered, giving him her best _femme fatale_ smile. "I'll never have enough of you..."

Her words seemed to inflame him. He pulled her close into his arms, kissing her with nearly brutal intensity. She could feel the pulse of his erection against her bare tummy; it matched the rushing of blood in her own veins. There was an urgency, a necessity that wasn't there a moment ago in his kisses, and she reveled in the fact that she'd brought him to that state.

He lifted her in his arms again and lay her in the center of her bed. Her own bed. It seemed to be a fitting place to make love to Derek for the first time. Somewhere she felt safe, warm, loved. Just like she felt every time she was within his arms.

He stripped her panties off with one sweep of his hand and then joined her down on the bed, lying over her, yet protecting her from his weight. A moment later, she felt his hand between her legs, caressing, teasing, and then stroking inside her, spreading her wetness.

"I need you, Baby Girl," he growled against her throat as his fingers thrust tenderly against her slick flesh.

Turning her face, she caught his mouth again, welcoming the incursion of his tongue, drinking from him yet again. He was her life blood, her water, her wine that she thirsted for. Deeper and deeper, she fell under his spell, each smoldering kiss igniting more of a fire inside of her.

She gasped as he entered her, only to have him capture her mouth again. She was glad for the contact; she couldn't bear to be separated in any way from him. As he eased inside of her, she felt gloriously stretched, deliciously filled with Derek—her mouth, her body, her heart, her mind. She held on as he moved, as they created a rhythm that was as old as time and yet so new and unique. Each stroke touched a new part of her.

She was coming before she knew it, the pulsing waves of pleasure rocketing her into the sunshine. She cried out, clutching onto him as she shook with delicious, cataclysmic spasms.

As she was still feeling drowsy and satisfied, Derek said, "Wrap your legs around me, Penelope."

When she'd done as he bid, he slid that crucial last inch deeper and began quicker paced strokes. She moaned as he drove hard and fast into her, the heavy slides bringing new moans and new fireworks building in her body. He cupped her ass, and she met him stroke for stroke, arching her hips and reaching for the summit.

She felt him reach his peak just before her. Derek's perfect rhythm changed, and then he gripped her hips in his powerful hands and froze above her, shaking and shuddering, groaning her name. She could feel the pulse of his release just before she fell over the edge again into pure and beautiful bliss.

Long moments later, he moved off of her and tucked her near his side. "Are you okay?" he asked, his voice deeper and huskier, sounding relaxed and pleased.

Leaning up, she kissed his cheek, and then snuggled into her spot on his chest...the same spot she'd laid on so many times before. "I'm perfect. Sleepy, but perfect."

Placing two fingers under her chin, he tilted her head to look at him. "I love you, Penelope."

"I..." Unable to stop herself, she yawned hugely. Grinning sheepishly, she tried again. "I love you, too, Hot Stuff."

Chuckling, he kissed the top of her head. "Go to sleep... I'll watch over you."

Smiling, she closed her eyes and sighed happily. She knew he would..he always had.


End file.
